


Pregnant

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: "can i request one where there is a wing kink going on between them :) or Mpreg where Dean accidentally gets pregnant by Cas and how he has to explain this to his human love :) i love both and can't find it enough XD..please"How about both?Not sure if interpreted correctly but angel!Dean/Human!Cas





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



lunawolf8074

Castiel looked up to the tanned skin above him, hips rolling with ease. Deans wings were resting over his shoulders, tips brushing over Castiel’s thighs every so often. Castiel was already so close, and he knew Dean was too. So, he lifted his hands up and knotted them into the dusty gold feathers which brushed against his thighs. Dean came with a loud moan, come covering his chest and hitting his chin. Castiel fucked up once, twice, three more times before he came, filling Dean.

A few weeks later and Castiel hadn't seen his Angel for a while. It wasn't uncommon for the Angel to disappear for prolonged periods of time, but Dean hadn't even contacted Castiel. Castiel walked into his motel room and prayed for the Angel, who appeared in front of him. Dean avoided eye contact with Castiel until Castiel kissed him deeply. Dean flinched slightly and focused on the feeling in his stomach.

Sure enough, Dean could feel the movement of a baby inside of himself. He’d assumed that because his vessel was male, he was unable to reproduce. He’s got a bit of a situation.

Castiel pulled Dean to lay on the spare bed and cuddled close. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, frowning when he felt Dean flinch.   
“Babe?” Castiel whispered. Dean shook his head, tears trailing down his cheeks. Castiel turned Dean to face him and frowned.   
“Talk to me babe” Castiel whispered. Dean looked down to his stomach.   
“As you are aware, I am a genderless multi-celestial being. I assumed something, and despite numerous warnings from you and your brother about making assumptions, this has resulted in something which could be catastrophic for your way of life as a hunter” Dean said. Castiel frowned.   
“Uhh….?” Castiel said.   
“I believe I am pregnant” Dean said.

Castiel frowned and jumped up, pacing in front of him. Dean sat up and watched him, feeling something he’d only ever felt once, the night he admitted to Castiel that he had feelings for him.   
“What the fuck” Castiel cursed, wearing a hole in the carpet.   
“I’m sorry” Dean cried. Castiel held his hand on his forehead.   
“Are you certain you’re pregnant?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.   
“I feel the presence. The soul is pure” Dean said.   
“Uh, fuck. Okay” Castiel said and sat beside Dean.   
“You want to keep it?” Dean asked.   
“If you want to” Castiel said, sitting beside Dean and rubbing his thigh. Dean nodded and hugged Castiel.

Castiel mouthed at Dean’s neck and they moved to laying down, soon flipping over so Dean was atop Castiel, mouthing at his boxers. Dean pulled away the boxers and took Castiel’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head. Castiel groaned and knotted his fingers into the appendages which only made an appearance when they were alone together.

Later that night, they were laid in bed, Dean covering Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s fingers were carding through the ruffled fingers and despite the fear in his chest, Castiel curled close to Dean and had a relatively good night of sleep.


End file.
